


Ночь мёртвых живцов

by Svengaly



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 20:55:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5263325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Svengaly/pseuds/Svengaly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Случай на охоте</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ночь мёртвых живцов

Морозной декабрьской ночью в уединенном загородном доме профессор Мориарти, полковник Себастьян Моран и Билл Сайкс, обычный лондонский громила, по воле случая оказавшийся в обществе гения зла и его верного помощника, собрались у камина после плотного праздничного обеда. 

Прелестная девушка Грёза с лукавой полуулыбкой поглядывала на маленькую компанию из золочёной рамы, над дверью висела ветка омелы, огромное полено потрескивало в мраморном камине, за окнами завывал ветер и валил снег, иными словами, атмосфера была самая рождественская.

Не хватало только рассказа о привидениях. 

— Расскажите что-нибудь, Сайкс. Что-нибудь чувствительное, — профессор Мориарти пошевелил в воздухе длинными изящными пальцами математика и душителя, — про сироток, замерзающих на пороге богача под звуки рождественской песни. 

— Ненавижу сирот, — буркнул Билл Сайкс. — Так бы и поубивал их всех, зараз. 

— Уважаю ваши чувства, мой милый. Тогда вы, полковник. Поведайте нам одну из своих охотничьих историй. 

Моран не заставил себя уговаривать. Сделав драматическую паузу, он раскурил сигару и начал рассказ. 

— Для меня она навсегда останется Той Тигрицей. 

Вы знаете, как я люблю охоту. Многие люди считают, что охотник ненавидит свою жертву. Что сказать? Глупец всегда хулит то, чего не понимает. У охотника нет ненависти к тигру, только уважение к нему — или к ней. Да, тигры заслуживают уважения, в отличие от людей. А Та Тигрица затмевала и далеко превосходила всех представителей своего племени. 

Тигриный век короток. Должно быть, её уже нет в живых, но порой я думаю, что она всё ещё там, в храме Кали, и пребудет вечно, как сами джунгли. 

Наше знакомство состоялось много лет назад. Жителей небольшой деревушки на железной дороге между Калькуттой и Джамшедпуром повадился навещать тигр-людоед. Власти, не располагая средствами для борьбы с хищниками, оказались вынужденными прибегнуть к моей помощи. 

Путь был недалёкий, я в то время не был занят и потому охотно согласился, тем более, что это небольшое приключение обещало немного развеять мою скуку. Тот, кто никогда не бывал в колониях, представляет жизнь британцев, оказавшихся в Индии, увлекательной и полной приключений. В действительности она довольно тосклива; это обстоятельство в сочетании с отвратительным климатом, ужасающей грязью и полчищами насекомых вполне объясняет тот факт, что на родину почти все отставники возвращаются хорошенько проспиртованными. 

Деревушка располагалась неподалёку от железнодорожной станции, и я прибыл налегке, без носильщиков. В деревне я узнал, что ночью снова приходила «ракша». Мой тигр оказался демоницей, то есть — тигрицей. 

Признаться, я был разочарован. Как правило, на людей охотятся только больные и старые тигры, которые не могут добывать замбаров и кабанов. Похоже, добыча меня ждала неважная. Однако отправляться назад в Калькутту вовсе без добычи было глупо, поэтому я подавил своё недовольство и расспросил крестьян о проделках «ракши». 

Староста объяснил, что в деревне остановился бродячий торговец бусами, кольцами и прочими побрякушками, до которых так охочи индийские женщины. Прибыл он поздно и остался на ночь в хижине одного из крестьян. Тигрица запрыгнула через окно и, схватив несчастного за горло, выволокла его наружу. 

Поначалу я подумал, что хозяин дома сам прикончил торговца ради его товара и решил свалить вину на тигра, но вид у индуса был перепуганный, да и выглядел он слишком глупым даже для такой немудрящей комбинации. Войдя в хижину, я окончательно убедился в том, что крестьянин говорил правду. 

В комнате, где ночевал торговец, на полу остался кровавый след — тигрица протащила свою жертву по полу и выскочила вместе с ней из окна. На кустах за домом остались клочья белой полотняной одежды, сломанные ветки указывали путь, которым ушла людоедка. 

Я решил не терять времени даром и отправился по следу. Сын старосты, смазливый малый, не такой запачканный, как остальные жители деревни, пожелал идти со мной. Я охотно взял бы его в проводники на случай, если тигр не появится и потребуется как-нибудь скоротать ночь, но мамаша, визгливая толстая ведьма, загремела браслетами и подняла такой вой, что парню пришлось остаться дома, а мне — удовольствоваться тощим крестьянчиком с бельмом на глазу. 

— Ненавижу баб, — вставил Билл Сайкс. — Так бы и поубивал их всех, гадин.

— Не могу не согласиться, — кивнул профессор. — Женщины — существа докучливые. Продолжайте, Себастьян. 

— Мы проследили путь тигрицы до заброшенного храма в джунглях. Увидев его, проводник остановился и принялся уговаривать меня вернуться назад. Оказалось, что мы вышли к святилищу Кали, построенному здесь шайкой душителей-тугов в то время, когда железной дороги ещё не было. После того, как по приказу губернатору шайка была уничтожена, храм покинули. 

В Индии множество заброшенных храмов, многие из которых величественны и громадны, этот же оказался довольно мал. Видно было, что его давно не посещали: стены, покрытые искусной резьбой, густо оплели лианы; сквозь плиты площадки перед храмом пробивались трава и кустарники; кое-где деревья взломали и раздробили камень своими могучими корнями. Вокруг площадки валялось множество сухих деревьев, поваленных, должно быть, ураганом. 

Как правило, статуи богов находятся в храме. Почему-то строители этого святилища решили сделать исключение, поместив богиню прямо на площадке перед входом. За годы небрежения ярким краскам, которыми была расписана статуя, полагалось облупиться, однако я не заметил никаких повреждений, кроме небольших трещин. Богиня выглядела совсем новенькой. Взгляд её узких глаз был пронзителен и грозен, рот скалился в жестокой ухмылке. Язык, высунутый изо рта, выкрасили в ярко-алый цвет, и капли влаги, скатывающиеся по нему, казались каплями свежей крови. 

У ног богини лежала голова — настоящая, не изваянная скульптором. Обитатели джунглей хорошо над ней потрудились, но по остаткам плоти было понятно, что голова оторвана не далее как этой ночью. Мой проводник горестно залепетал, указывая на голову пальцем, но и без его объяснений было понятно, что пропавшего торговца можно больше не искать. 

Я спустился с каменных ступеней и обошёл вокруг храма. На мягкой сырой почве я нашел отпечатки лап большой тигрицы. Следы показывали, что она ушла вверх по оврагу, волоча за собой добычу. 

Вернувшись в деревню, я купил живого козлёнка для приманки, хорошенько перекусил и проспал до вечера на прохладной, хорошо проветриваемой веранде дома старосты. 

На закате мы с проводником вернулись к храму. 

Место для засады я нашёл на скалистом выступе у северного склона оврага. Отсюда отлично просматривалась площадка перед статуей богини. Для охоты я приготовил тяжелый штуцер 500-го калибра, стрелявший бездымным порохом, рядом лежали патронташи, фляжка с бренди и бинокль. 

Проводник привязал козлёнка к кустику недалеко от статуи, а сам спрятался за колоннами портика, куда натаскал себе сухих веток для подстилки. 

Сгустились сумерки, в развалинах заухала рогатая сова. Ночь была чертовски душной, пот не испарялся с тела, а растекался по нему, словно вторая кожа, липкая и вонючая. Москиты висели вокруг меня гнусящим, зудящим, жалящим облаком. Козлёнок жалобно блеял, но вскоре утих и принялся щипать травку. 

До утра я просидел в засаде в компании этого бестолкового животного (я имею в виду козлёнка), другого бестолкового животного (я имею в виду проводника) и тысячи москитов. Тигрица не пришла. 

Вернувшись в деревню, я узнал, что ночью тигрица утащила в джунгли жену старосты. 

Поразительно, не так ли? Все получили свою выгоду: староста избавился от сварливой тиранки-жены, тигрица вкусно поужинала старостихой, москиты вкусно поужинали мной, и только я один остался ни с чем. 

Теперь я уже знал, где искать следы, и точно: тигрица вновь оставила голову жертвы у статуи богини, словно была жрицей Кали и считала своим долгом кормить ненасытную богиню. 

На этот раз я выбрал другое место, ближе к святилищу: в тридцати ярдах от него рос кривой низкий дуб, увитый ползучей лианой. Вручив винтовку проводнику, я велел держать её дулом в землю и ни в коем случае не направлять ни на меня, ни на себя, влез по лиане на дерево и убедился, что могу сносно устроиться на его вершине.

На этот раз я решил взять другое ружьё — моё особое. Эта хитрющая демоница его заслуживала. А ещё я подумал, что людоедку козлёнком не приманишь. С тем же успехом я мог положить перед ней кочан капусты.

Вечером, когда мы вновь вернулись к храму и привязали всё того же козлёнка, уже привыкшего к своему положению и не блеявшего, я велел проводнику сесть рядом. Мальчишка отчаянно замахал руками, жалобно вопя и причитая. Я заверил его, что выстрелю сразу, как тигрица появится, а если что-то пойдёт не так, то он может выстрелить сам. Я дал парню свой штуцер — кто после этого сможет упрекнуть меня в бессердечии? — и сказал, что если он двинется с места, то я сам его пристрелю. 

Подвывая и вытирая сопли рукавом, проводник скорчился у ног Кали, а я занял место в кроне дуба и приготовился к долгому ожиданию: тигрица не выйдет из укрытия раньше, чем стемнеет. Ветер дул в мою сторону, так что зверь не мог меня почуять. Сквозь листья я видел уходящий вниз овраг на расстоянии пятидесяти ярдов, прямо передо мной высился храм, на фоне белых стен которого отчётливо выделалась тёмная статуя и мой живец, беспокойно возившийся со штуцером. 

Прошло ещё несколько минут, и над храмом поднялась луна, залив светом окрестности.

В джунглях водится множество птиц, которые начинают вопить, едва тигр приблизится, поэтому я думал, что непременно получу предупреждение о появлении людоедки. Я ошибся. Когда пришла Ракша, птицы молчали. 

Сначала до меня докатилась волна сильного, тёплого, чуть кисловатого запаха — почуяв тигра однажды, вы уже не забудете этот запах, — а потом я увидел её. 

И хороша же она была, скажу я вам! Гигантская, футов одиннадцать в длину, а шкура — рыжая с красным, как огонь, такая яркая, что пламенела даже в свете луны. Встретить самца такого размера — большая редкость, а про таких самок я и не слыхивал. 

Тигрица подошла прямиком к статуе Кали и остановилась, глядя в мою сторону — пасть раскрыта, длинный алый язык свешивается и трепещет между длинных клыков, глаза сверкают. Когда ты смотришь через прицел, первое, что видишь — глаза. 

Она смотрела на меня, и она меня видела, знала, где я и кто я, и заглядывала мне прямо в душу. За одно мгновение она узнала меня лучше, чем я сам себя знал.

Я понял ружье, и тут чёртов мальчишка завопил. Тигрица в один миг развернулась и оторвала ему голову. Кровь брызнула фонтаном. Негодный малец булькнул и затих. Я выстрелил… и промахнулся. Она была у меня на мушке, великолепная, крупная мишень — и всё-таки я промахнулся. 

Я схватил запасную винтовку, но тут на меня спикировала сова — должно быть, услышала шорох и решила, что в ветвях копошится мартышка или ещё какая-нибудь съедобная тварь. От неожиданности я уронил винтовку. Она свалилась с помоста, ударилась о землю и грохнула на весь лес из обоих стволов. 

Рыжая шельма ухватила моего незадачливого проводника за плечо и спокойно потащила его в джунгли, а я перезаряжал ружьё и ругался на чём свет стоит. 

Спустившись с помоста, я подошёл поглядеть на то, что осталось от проводника. 

Голова лежала у ног мерзкого идола, таращась на меня выпученными глазами. Я едва удержался, чтобы не пнуть её ногой. 

Подобрав штуцер, я уселся на обломок колонны и закурил сигарету. Летучие мыши кружили на фоне луны, ночные джунгли источали аромат цветов, влаги и гниения. Я немного успокоился. Гнев никогда не ведёт к добру, а в джунглях тем более. Тигрице повезло, но не может счастье сопутствовать ей вечно.

Дождавшись утра, я прошёл по следам тигрицы до того места, где она вышла на каменистую насыпь. Там следы пропали. Вернувшись к храму, я подобрал голову проводника и вернулся в деревню. 

Известие о том, что случилось с проводником, повергло жителей в отчаяние. Пока я отсыпался на веранде в доме старосты, крестьяне собрались на сходку, и сквозь сон я слышал их громкие взволнованные голоса. Когда я проснулся, староста сообщил мне, что теперь им доподлинно известно: тигрица — не простой зверь, а посланница Кали. Деревня провинилась перед богиней, перестав заботиться о храме и приносить жертвы Многорукой. Теперь ничего не поделаешь: убить тигрицу нельзя, и в покое она людей не оставит. Придётся переселяться на новое место.

Выйдя из дома, я обнаружил, что крестьяне сгоняют скот в стадо и укладывают пожитки в повозки, запряжённые буйволами. 

Тот, кто пожил в Индии, знает, насколько велика власть суеверий над умами туземцев. Если они вбили себе в голову, что боги на них разгневались, переубедить их невозможно. Я не стал и пытаться. 

Оставаться одному в джунглях, без проводника и провизии, было совершенно невозможно, однако я всё же решил предпринять ещё одну попытку, зная, что если не достану Красную этой ночью, не достану никогда. 

Мне удалось убедить одного из местных охотников пойти со мной, посулив ему вознаграждение втрое больше обычного. Крестьяне с поклажей и скотом продвигаются медленно, так что утром мы должны будем их нагнать, — сказал я. 

Охотник взял половину вознаграждения вперёд и торжественно вручил его жене. Та бросилась ему на шею, обливаясь слезами. Родственники и соседи столпились вокруг охотника, причитая и пожимая ему руки, точно провожали его в последний путь. Торопиться было некуда, и я позволил им закончить ритуал прощания, а сам проверил оружие и припасы. 

На этот раз я взял с собой несколько факелов. Тигры боятся огня, и я подумывал использовать этот страх, заставив проводника выгнать на меня тигрицу, размахивая факелом. 

Когда охотник подошёл ко мне, я понял, что этому моему плану не суждено исполниться: индус был страшно напуган, губы у него подрагивали, а коричневое лицо стало серовато-бледным. Безусловно, этот человек не испугался бы обычного тигра, пусть даже и людоеда, но мысль о мести многорукой богини наполняла его ужасом. Уговорить охотника поработать живцом также не представлялось возможным, пришлось снова обойтись козлёнком. 

Я поменял место засады, устроившись в развалинах храма, у дверного проёма. Раз уж тигрица любит потрошить жертву у ног богини, стрелять в неё будет удобнее с этого места. Охотник-индус попытался отговорить меня, но, убедившись, что я не стану его слушать, залёг в зарослях неподалёку, готовый прийти мне на помощь, если что-то пойдёт не так. 

Ночь тянулась долго. Я позволил себе думать о всякой ерунде, только бы не заснуть. Статуя богини маячила перед глазами, невольно наводя на мысли о бесчисленных жертвах, приносимых в её честь кровожадными жрецами. 

Неожиданно козлёнок тревожно мекнул. Я поднял голову и понял, что едва не задремал. 

Что-то скреблось и царапалось за пределами площадки. В нос ударила чудовищное зловоние — словно все нищие и прокажённые Калькутты пришли поклониться своей богине-покровительнице. 

Это была не тигрица. 

Из зарослей вышел мой первый проводник, я узнал его по остаткам одежды. Он был мёртв, как его прадедушка, но двигался; головы у него не было, но он дышал. Воздух со свистом входил и выходил через разорванное горло, и грудь мертвеца колыхалась, белея костями, прорвавшими плоть. Деревянной походкой существо преодолевало разделявшее нас расстояние. Мертвец не мог меня видеть, тем не менее, двигался прямо ко мне. Он знал, где я, и намеревался со мной расправиться. 

Если бы я остался в развалинах храма, моё положение стало бы безнадёжным: в темноте нечего было и думать о том, чтобы противостоять этой твари. Я вышел на площадку рядом со статуей и, чиркнув спичкой, зажёг факел и воткнул его стоймя между плитами. 

Огонь как будто смутил существо: оно остановилось. Я сделал шаг к нему, размахивая факелом. Мертвец не отступил, и секунду спустя я понял причину его остановки: на свет выбралось второе чудовище, когда-то бывшее женой деревенского старосты. У неё не хватало не только головы, но и руки, и двигалась она, скрючившись набок — должно быть, тигрица повредила ей позвоночник. 

При свете факела я отчётливо мог разглядеть страшные раны, уродующие тела мертвецов. Тигрица, оставив свою добычу относительно целой, всё же не побрезговала особо лакомыми кусками, и в прорехах одежды видны были белеющие кости. 

В этот миг я услышал страшный вопль, выстрел и треск кустарника: мой проводник увидел мертвецов и дал дёру, бросив меня одного. 

Выругавшись, я выстрелил в старостиху. Из её грудной клетки вырвался фонтан костей и ошмётков мяса. Существо упало на спину и замерло. Второй мертвец остановился, словно в растерянности. 

— Другое дело, — сказал я и огляделся, ожидая увидеть тигрицу. 

Руки и ноги мёртвой старостихи зашевелились, как лапки насекомого. Цепляясь за второго мертвеца, она поднялась, и обе твари вновь двинулись ко мне. 

На этот раз я понял свою ошибку. 

Двумя выстрелами я лишил старостиху обеих ног, перезарядил штуцер и проделал то же с мёртвым проводником. Твари рухнули наземь, и я решил было, что покончил с ними, однако снова ошибся. Секунду или две они копошились в ошмётках собственной плоти, как будто пытаясь осмыслить новое положение дел, а затем поползли ко мне. 

Я стрелял снова и снова, но члены их, отделённые от тел, двигались сами по себе, точно гигантские пауки, а тела, извиваясь, каким-то мерзким, ужасающим образом продолжали преодолевать разделяющее нас расстояние. 

Тогда меня осенила прекрасная идея. Схватив факел, я ткнул им в торс старостихи, и обрывки её сари тотчас загорелись. К сожалению, одежды на мертвецах осталось немного, а трупы горели плохо. 

Ругаясь и отталкивая прикладом цепляющиеся за мои ноги оторванные конечности мертвецов, я поджёг охапку веток, на которой сидел мой проводник в первую ночь и, схватив торс старостихи в охапку, швырнул его в пламя, а следом отправил корчащегося проводника. Но и это их не остановило. Приходилось всё время следить, чтобы они не выползли из костра и подбрасывать новое топливо. Сухие стволы деревьев, валяющиеся вокруг площадки, спасли меня, позволяя поддерживать пламя. Наконец мертвецы догорели до скелетов, и я растоптал их мерзкие обугленные кости. Даже после этого они пытались шевелиться, но теперь от них осталось слишком мало, чтобы они смогли причинить мне вред. 

Покончив с тварями, я уселся перевести дух и выкурить сигарету. Близился рассвет, небо на востоке посветлело. 

Одну особенно назойливую стопу мне никак не удавалось поймать. Она то и дело выпрыгивала из темноты и пинала меня в лодыжку. Некоторое время я забавлялся, пиная её в ответ. Потом мне надоело это занятие, и я поднялся, чтобы сжечь неугомонную конечность. Стопа, каким-то образом распознав мои намерения, поспешно попрыгала к зарослям. Я буквально наступал ей на пятку и готов был её схватить, когда увидел, что из джунглей показались новые действующие лица.

Собственно, лицо было только у одного из них, и притом довольно обезображенное: мой охотник недалеко убежал. Один глаз у него был вырван, череп проломлен, а нижняя челюсть отвисла, обнажая синий распухший язык. В остальном он выглядел неповреждённым и, без сомнения, был гораздо опаснее первых двух мертвецов. Рядом с ним ковылял обезглавленный труп — вероятно, тот торговец, которого тигрица унесла перед моим прибытием в деревню. 

В джунглях слышался треск, как будто сквозь них двигался кто-то ещё. 

Тревожно завыли шакалы. Они выли во всю силу своих лёгких, и их далеко было слышно. Шакалы не умолкают до тех пор, пока не исчезает опасность. Я знал, что их пугает не тигрица: она производила меньше шума, чем лёгкий ветерок. Существа, двигавшиеся ко мне, были тяжёлыми, неуклюжими и, без сомнения, безголовыми. 

Я отступил к храму, раздумывая, что мне делать. 

Бежать было некуда. Судя по звукам, меня окружили, кроме того, бежать ночью по джунглям отважится только безумец. Укрыться в храме я тоже не мог: дверь была сорвана с петель. Мертвецы неповоротливы, и с двумя я бы справился, но теперь они могли задавить меня числом, а уничтожить их было непросто. 

Я зарядил оба ружья, рассовал патроны так, чтобы они были под рукой, и зажёг все факелы, окружив себя огненным кольцом. Меры защиты, прямо сказать, неважные. Не сомневаюсь, что в конце концов твари одолели бы меня и я сейчас не рассказывал вам эту историю, но в тот миг, когда торговец и охотник вступили на каменную площадку, над вершинами деревьев показалась верхушка алого солнца. При виде его мертвецы остановились, и охотник жалобно завыл, в ответ из джунглей донеслись жуткие утробные звуки, смешавшиеся с радостными голосами птиц и воплями разбуженных мартышек. Под эту какофонию мертвецы заковыляли обратно в лес. 

Козлёнок, привязанный у помоста, с довольным видом ощипывал листья куста и время от времени блеял. Я отвязал его и, закурив сигарету, зашагал прочь от проклятого храма. Когда я вышел на дорогу, мне показалось, что за мной кто-то следует. Я несколько раз обернулся, но никого не увидел, лишь однажды мне почудилось, что в густой зелени мелькнуло искрасна-рыжее пятно.

Через несколько часов я догнал караван переселенцев и отдал жене охотника вторую половину обещанной платы. Она взяла деньги и тихо заголосила, завернувшись в платок. Что случилось с мужем, она не спросила. Никто не задавал мне вопросов и не упрекал в том, что я не смог справиться с тигрицей, приняв случившееся со свойственной индусам покорностью судьбе. 

На прощанье я сказал старосте, чтобы они не вздумали возвращаться. Предупреждение было излишним: никто из этих людей не вернулся бы в покинутую деревню даже под угрозой немедленной казни. 

Тигрица нас не преследовала. Я никогда её больше не видел и вынужден был вернуться в Калькутту несолоно хлебавши. Немедленно по возвращении я был приглашён на охоту одним из местных князьков, и мне удалось подстрелить великолепного медведя-барибала, превосходные шкура и голова которого послужили мне некоторым утешением. 

Рождественское полено треснуло, рассыпавшись снопом искр. 

— Должно быть, вы были крайне разочарованы, — сказал профессор Мориарти. 

Полковник пожал плечами и пыхнул сигарой. 

— Охота была очень интересной. Я не в обиде на тигрицу, пусть она и оказалась победительницей в этой захватывающей игре. К тому же я увидел то, чего не видел до меня ни один человек — точнее, ни один человек, которому удалось выйти живым из такой переделки. Туземцы, как ни странно, оказались правы: место, с которого они ушли, принадлежит Кали, и всякий, кто к нему приблизится, станет частью её мёртвого войска. 

Оба воззрились на Билла Сайкса, ожидая услышать, какое впечатление произвела эта ужасающая, невероятная история на его неповоротливый злобный мозг. 

— Ненавижу черномазых, — не подвёл их Билл Сайкс. — Так бы и поубивал их всех, паразитов. 

В качестве прощания перед сном Моран расцеловал профессора Мориарти под омелой. 

— Раз повешена омела, грех ею не воспользоваться, — пояснил он свой поступок удивлённому профессору. — Ступайте-ка сюда, Сайкс!

Билл Сайкс бросил на полковника дикий взгляд и поспешил спрятаться в комнате для прислуги.

Ветер по-прежнему выл в дымоходах, метель засыпала дорожки парка, но за крепкие стены старинного дома непогоде было не пробраться, и ярость её лишь делала слаще сон профессора Мориарти и его гостей. 

Полковник Моран видел полночные джунгли, в глубине которых факелом пылала огненная шкура гигантской тигрицы. 

Профессору Мориарти снилась армия серолицых, оборванных, разлагающихся тварей, некогда бывших людьми, а ныне лишённых души и оживляемых чувством неутолимого голода. Мёртвое воинство подчинялось лишь воле Мориарти, и каждая жертва, поднимаясь, становилась рядом со своими убийцами. 

Профессор увидел себя восседающим на троне. Грузная старуха в вечном трауре сняла со своей головы корону, в центре которой сиял «Кохинор», и увенчала ею профессора. Одутловатое лицо, опухшее ещё сильнее после смерти, выражало рабскую преданность. 

В первом ряду пришёптывающих, подвывающих мертвецов стояло худое, как пугало, существо в оборванном сюртуке; охотничье кепи покрывало голову, вмещавшую некогда великолепный мозг, ныне, увы, ставший добычей одного из мёртвых хищников профессора. 

Билл Сайкс тоже спал. Снились ему ростбиф и кружка портера. 

У него совсем не было воображения.


End file.
